Kuruijini Saotome
Kuruijini Saotome was born when Ranma lost herself to the chaos of Hyōi Gattai. Appearance As a template of the goddess Freya Kuruijini Saotome breathtaking to say the least. Kuruijin is a tall fair-skinned woman (a little taller then Ranma-kun), a dancers lithe body, and a set of large breasts. She has long flowing red hair, and her eyes are a deep blue, which she says shine like the Lake of Heaven. All in all she is drop dead gorgeous, Personality There are many mysterious surrounding the enigmatic woman known as Kuruijini. Throughout her short life, Kuruijini's personality is shown as having many different facets, something that seems to be connected to her connection to the Akashic plane. She is noted as being very intelligent, and naturally talented at almost anything, her disposition has been the subject of many a debate, though none are truly able to understand her or her actions. Kuruijini acts with what may be called determination, persistence, or resourcefulness by some and ruthlessness and hyperactivity by others. She is not shy and often attracts a lot of attention to the point of not minding changing clothes in front of various people. Kuruijini is a bright, energetic, sarcastic and witty, and alternates between melancholy and incredible optimism, often unpredictably. Her eccentric behavior, mask the cunning of a devious snake. She uses mind-games to play with her opponents, by using the knowledge she's acquired. She can appear as both a bumbling adversary by freely giving away valuable information only to realize her "mistake" immediately thereafter, or one of great sagely wisdom, offering the answers to various mysterious. Her impish nature makes it difficult to determine if she's being serious or not, though Kuruijini claims that she is "always serious" despite the sly smile always adorned on her face. She is notorious for turning situations around in her favor, even if her previous actions did more harm to her than good. She is never one to lose her composure and even when attacked; she kept her knowing smile. She remarks whether they be snide or in jest are often deep, and meaningful, offering great insight and are used to express her own thoughts on the subject. She is natural born manipulator, using her persona to inspire others, be this awe, irritation or hatred is entirely different and depends on the individual. She is fearless, though not from arrogance, but it is born from something far deeper. To her, there is nothing to be feared; only understood, be this fundamentally or even understanding that what she is witnessing is beyond her understanding. She is apparently a woman of her word, assuming any can get it out of her, but even if she does, whether it ends in their favor is up in the air. But at heart, Kuruijini is a manipulator pure and simple. Like a master puppeteer, she casts her strings, and with a simple tug, causes those around to dance to her whims. Constantly creating schemes to further her own goals, there is nothing she wont do, be it allying with enemies or betraying said allies (most of the time this is done without their knowing), Kuruijini will do whatever it takes to further her own egocentric logic. Kuruijini does not have "persona's" she feels emotions just like any other, and these parts that have endeared to others; friendship, compassion, at times even love, are tools for her own schemes, even her heart. Nothing more than pawns on a board. She is a calculating, clever individual, and most of all patient women, who will use whoever she wants, however she wants, whenever she wants. Despite the fact that she only lived for two months, despite the fact that everyone knows she’s Ranma. Nearly everyone Ranma knows has attacked Kuruijini physically; even Nabiki herself has had to will herself not to strike Kuruijini. History Powers & Abilities Jidō Shoki' '自動書記(ヨハネのペン)', lit. "Automatic Writing"):' '''She is capable of accessing the akashic plan granting her great intuition, allowing her able to quickly become aware of any incoming danger and react to it in time. With Jidō Shoki she is capable of considering everything that has taken place in the battle up to that point, even discerning how an opponent's techniques work. After doing this she can quickly think ten moves ahead of her opponent with over a hundred strategies ready to be used, but her real skill is choosing the best one. '''Master Manipulator:' One of her most well known or perhaps even least known depending on whose whim is her ability to manipulate those around her. None are entirely sure whose side she's really on. She has repeatedly manipulated those around her, even when they believe that she's the one being manipulated, and is known to have not just plots-within-plots, but additional plots going on around her. Some are there just for her amusement, while others have unknown long term benefits that so far, few have been able to discern. Immense Spiritual Power: as an Akashic entity Kuruijini boasts a considerable amount of spiritual energy. Yet her spiritual power is a truly diabolical one, possessing a distinct sense of chaos and corruption about it. It is far more potent than even Ranma’s, and is often likened to that of a demon. It exists as a vast emptiness, slithering and crawling against ones skin, like a thousand insects scuttling through one's very veins. At the same time, it is deceptive in its nature, shifting from one sensation to the next, like an erotic dancer, but always there like a prickling at the back of one's skull. Her spiritual power is simply put, overwhelming, and seemingly endless. Just as her reserves dip, they quickly refill once again, as the very earth, wind and trees provide nourishment, filling her with even greater power. Even Kasumi finds her spiritual energy repulsive, and shudders as it brushes over her. When one is truly capable of seeing into the depths of her soul, it is a twisted and vile core. Enhanced Spiritual Awareness: In addition to her rather keen senses, Kuruijini has acute spiritual sensitivity. She detects spiritual signatures through a method she refers to as resonance. Every world and every realm is in harmony. Spiritual power, exists as a sort of ripple that causes it to warp. The stronger the signature the larger and more profound the warp is. Of course using utilizing the dragon can also cause the natural order of resonance to shift, and she is skilled enough to notice even these changes, including magic used to mask one's presence, which ultimately prove useless against her. 'Ki Master': Kuruijini possesses considerable knowledge of the Ki arts. While she demonstrates great skill in the art, she is to a lesser extent no more skilled than anyone else. She does however have the knowledge to use them effectively, and given his mastery of strategy and tactics from her access to the akashic plane, her ability with manipulating ki alone makes her a formidable opponent that should not be taken lightly. Weaknesses Despite her attempts to seem omniscient she is far from it. Kuruijini’s abilities are completely instinctual making her technique more defensive in nature. Kuruijini is not a trained Lore master or even a Shamen she relies completely on her connection to the akashic plane to fight. Her fighting style as an upgraded version of Ranma’s super-human ability to utilize and adapt to even the most complex martial moves. Kuruijini’s abilities are completely need based when attacked her ability to read ki and akashic energy allow her analyze her opponent's power and attack patterns to ultimately make them useless against her. It is only her skill and manipulative nature that makes her technique more powerful then it actually is. Furthermore none of Ranma’s hand to hand skill passed over to Kuruijini which is why her fighting style focuses more on ki manipulation even when it appears physical. Finally despite appearances she does care about her pregnancy and will never exert her body enough to put it in danger. Notes I based her appearance off of Hatsune Arisaka from the anime Tona-Gura Trivia Category:A Very Scary Thought (Possible Future)